


Princess Of Thieves

by DigitalThespian



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Explanation of Gameplay Mechanics, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Getting Together, Job System Shenanigans, Multi, Spoilers, Therion (Octopath Traveler) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: This is a tale of many things;A tale of how Ophilia lost a father, but gained a family.A tale of how Therion learned to trust again.A tale of two individuals who, despite all odds, have more in common than anyone could imagine.But most importantly..This is the tale of the Princess of Thieves.
Relationships: Cecily/Olberic Eisenberg, Ophilia Clement/Therion, Primrose Azelhart/H'aanit
Kudos: 18





	Princess Of Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this has been a long time coming. There is a lot of pseudo-headcanon in here—mostly stuff that _could_ be canon, because game mechanics are weird.
> 
> Anyway, while I feel this could be better in places, it's officially at the "post it or I never will" stage of being good _enough_ , so without further ado; enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Ophilia eyed the group. There was quite the assortment; an apothecary, a dancer, a scholar, a hunter, and what seemed to be a vagabond of some sort—though she knew there was likely more to _that_ story. "Excuse me!"

The ragtag group turned to face her. "..A cleric?" The man in the tattered purple shawl muttered to himself, then looked away. "Here we go.."

"I wish to request your aid; I must undertake the sacred rite of the Kindling, but I fear I may not be suited to fending off monsters alone.."

The dancer of the group spoke up; she seemed to be the leader, or something like it. "Can you use healing magic?"

"I can."

"Then you're welcome to tag along, provided you can accept that you're tagging along with a group hellbent on murder." She stated plainly.

"What?!"

"I'm tracking down the men who killed my father. They're the ones responsible for the prostitution and trafficking in Stillsnow."

Ophilia gasped. "My word! Well, as a servant of Aelfric, I cannot let such deeds go unpunished! I will lend my aid as well as I can, though I fear I am not well-suited for battle.."

The vagabond seemed surprised. "..what's your angle? That was too simple."

"I.. my father succumbed to illness not three days ago.. I am undertaking this pilgrimage in my sister's stead, so that she might grieve.. I am greatly saddened as well, but I was adopted at a young age; she, however, has never known a life without him. I cannot imagine how awful it must have been to feel what I feel now as a girl; and more acutely even still, for what I feel is not what it could be."

"Shucks.. Sounds like you've really had a rough time. You let us know if we can help you, too, ya hear?"

Ophilia smiled warmly. "I will."

* * *

"I will disembowel Simeon with a _fork_ ," Tressa growled.

Primrose started, not expecting the vehement response. "I'm sorry?"

Therion, on the other hand, held out a hand for a casual high-five. "Yeah, see? She gets it, you should have let me set him on fire."

"Therion, your magic is impressive, yes, but your control is rather lacking," Cyrus chided as Tressa enthusiastically returned said high-five. "It would have likely set the entire town on fire, especially with how upset you were. Why _were_ you so irate, if I may inquire? I would surmise you were similarly wronged?"

"Do _you_ want to be on fire instead?" Therion snarled.

Cyrus held up his hands. "Point taken, friend, no need for that."

* * *

The two parties stared at each other for a tense moment; the man was large indeed, and if it came to a fight.. Ophilia wasn't sure they were equipped to handle it. If he were able to close the gap.. she feared not even her magic would be enough. Were H'aanit and Alfyn here, then things might be different, but since they'd stayed behind in Stonegard.. Neither Primrose or Therion were the type to be able to take a man like that head-on, and _she_ certainly wouldn't be much help on that front.

"Hail," The knight called out, caution evident in his voice. "You do not seem to be the highwayman type, especially this close to Stonegard, but it pays to be careful. You will have to forgive my trepidation."

"It's a smart attitude. Safer that way; we could be anyone." Therion agreed.

"Indeed. What brings you here? I myself am on a.. journey of discovery, of sorts. I am searching for a cause to believe in."

"..Wanna help us kill a dirty _traitor_?" Primrose pointed up the mountain towards Everhold. "He killed my father when I was but a girl, and stabbed me not a month ago after pretending to still love me. He was my childhood sweetheart; or so I thought. It was a lie all along."

The mountain of a man visibly tensed, grip tightening on his sword. He nodded grimly. "..Lead the way. I know all too well the pain of betrayal. Twas not my father I lost.. but twas a wretched betrayal by a once-trusted friend nonetheless."

Therion waved him closer. "We can all share stories of how we've been stabbed in the back on the way; daylight's burning, and I don't want to be caught out in the dark."

Ophilia made a mental note to inquire further about the implied betrayal in _Therion's_ past. He had been incredibly cagey in the time she had known him—he _had_ threatened to set Cyrus on fire for asking—but it seemed that might be changing.

On the other hand, she had a feeling she knew what the knight had lost—and while he never said he was, what else could he be? Only the Knights Ardante carried themselves the way he did.

* * *

"That.. that.. _monster_..!" Ophilia trembled with indignant fury. "How could he put something so dearly personal on display for all to see like that..? Was his treachery not enough? Was _patricide_ not enough..?!"

She started when Therion's hand landed gently on her shoulder. "Prim's tough. This is nothing she can't handle." Ophilia began to protest, and he held up a finger. "And I know she shouldn't have to; believe me, I wish she _didn't_ have to. But remember.. faith will be her shield. That's something you're pretty familiar with, I'd imagine." His hand lowered again. "I'm just as upset as you.. but right now I'm gonna keep my hand on my dagger, and follow Primrose with the confidence that she can do what it takes. So chin up, Sister. _Your_ faith can be her shield, too."

He turned to walk back to where Olberic and Primrose were hastily consulting, and Ophilia felt a heat rising in her cheeks. Therion was right! She would support Primrose with everything she had! Primrose didn't need to be reminded how awful that man was, she needed to be assured that nothing can stand in her way! She marched over after Therion. "Sorry to barge in on your meeting, but I wanted to ask what I can do to help."

* * *

"Come now, Emil is searching very hard for your mother's brooch."

Darryl scoffed. "Yeah, right, I bet he went home hours ago.."

"Well, why don't we go see?" Ophilia grasped his shoulder gently, but firmly, leading him to the door.

"Wha—h-hey!"

"You know.. I lost my father, too, recently. Less than a year ago. He wasn't my real father.. but that's because my real parents died when I was but a girl of three years old. Do you know what I learned, in my time alone?"

"Wh-What..?" He stared, wide-eyed.

"I learned that those who _want_ to be part of your life are more valuable than anything."

* * *

"See! I told you he went home!"

Ophilia frowned. "That's odd.. he was just here a few minutes ago.." She called out to the third member of their trio. "Excuse me, have you seen Emil?"

"Yeah, he went running off towards the woods, said something about how he saw a dog running off with something shiny in its mouth, and that he was sure it was the brooch," Nate explained.

"What?! That _idiot!_ " Darryl whirled, dashing off. "Everyone knows those woods are full of monsters!"

"Oh dear! Darryl, wait!" Ophilia ran after him, hoping her companions were nearby.

As she passed, she caught the eye of Therion, who started at her determined full-speed run into the forest. "What in the.." He muttered. "..I should get the others. She can take care of herself, but.. no sense having our cleric get killed if we can help it."

* * *

"Emil, there you are! What were you thinking?!"

"..What..?! Darryl? I found your mom's brooch, see?" He held it up excitedly.

"Who cares about that, you could have gotten killed in here!"

"But.. you said we couldn't be friends if—"

They were interrupted by an ear-splitting roar from the nearby treeline.

* * *

Therion swore. "We better hurry; that sounds like trouble."

"How would we ever figure these things out without you, Therion?" Primrose shot back, the both of them tearing through the forest at a dead sprint.

Olberic lagged behind, being a bit slower, and they heard a snarl behind them. He called out a moment later. "I'll handle this; go! I have Dohter's Flask, I'll be fine!"

Therion nodded. "Right!" The two came streaking into the clearing, only to find Ophilia standing defiantly in defense of the two boys, shielding them from.. "..That is a _big_ wolf." Therion blurted.

Primrose nodded vacantly. "..I wish Olberic hadn't been held up."

* * *

Ophilia stood in the doorway to Primrose's room. "I want to learn how to do what you do!" She stared straight ahead, determined not to squeeze her eyes shut in fear or embarrassment. She wasn't a delicate flower to be protected; she was the Flamebearer! And if the others couldn't see that.. She would _make_ them see her!

..She _was_ a little nervous about the dark magic though..

Primrose blinked. "Wha—I'm happy to teach you, dear, but whatever made you decide to take up dancing?" She sat up, setting her book aside—Ophilia noted it was one of Cyrus'. She then felt a bit silly for doing so; who else could it have belonged to? No one else even _carried_ books while they were out traveling like this.

..Except perhaps Tressa, but that was for business.

Ophilia returned her attention to Primrose, and fought down a blush at the other woman's soft expression.

She was just.. so effortlessly beautiful that it wasn't fair!

Ophilia stopped herself. No, it wasn't effortless. Primrose spent a very long time crafting her alluring demeanor, until it was second nature. It _wasn't_ fair, not at all, but it was because of the circumstances that forced her to construct such a disguise. Ophilia turned her thoughts to Primrose's question, and she felt her expression sour. "It's those damn boys!"

Primrose stared at her with wide eyes, and Ophilia let out a huff. "I may be a Sister of the Light, but the Light careth not for decorum beyond the bounds of its places of worship. I'll kindly not have you treat me like a naïve child!" Primrose likely didn't mean any harm, but she was just so.. _frustrated_!

Primrose sat up all the way, holding up her hands as if to show she did not, in fact, mean any harm. "Whoa, whoa, I was just surprised. You can do what you like; you know _I_ of all people understand doing what needs to be done, and sometimes you just need to say 'fuck'. Life's like that sometimes."

Ophilia took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "..Thank you, Primrose."

Primrose smiled warmly, and Ophilia was once again struck by how easily she could put others at ease. "Anytime. Now, whatever did those mules do this time? Do I need to have a talk with Therion?"

Ophilia shook her head hastily, not wanting to give the wrong idea. "No, no, against all odds, Therion is the only one who _isn't_ doing it! As much as I hate to say a thing like that.." She looked down, moving to sit on the bed. Therion was a good person deep down, under all the awful things that happened to him to make him the way he is. She didn't want to assume the worst just because he's a thief, but he _was_ somewhat of a troublemaker too..

Primrose's voice brought her back to the present. "Because it's stereotypical, or because you have a crush on him?"

Ophilia felt her heart seize; was she really that obvious?! No, Primrose was just teasing her. Besides, it's not like it mattered. She found herself stumbling over her words even still, flustered despite her internal resolution. "The first, obviously! That's silly, what would a guy like _him_ want with a girl like _me_?" She let herself fall back onto the bed, covering her face in an attempt to leech some of the heat out of her cheeks.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, Ophilia," Therion's voice drifted through.

Oh, by the Flame, it was him, why _now_?! Why not less than a minute ago when she had been so much more confident!? She bolted back upright, quickly making an attempt to summon her courage from earlier. She smoothed out her dress idly, and as an afterthought, tucked a few loose locks of hair behind her ear. She didn't want to look frazzled or nervous. "Y-Yes?"

She heard Primrose pipe up from behind her. "You can come in, Therion."

The door opened, and she saw him nod curtly to Primrose. They had always done that; she had just never asked. Perhaps it was related to their time spent scouring the criminal underworld? They _were_ birds of a feather, in a way.

..She should ask Primrose later.

Therion looked at her, and she felt a little rush of pride as he visibly relaxed. Not many people had the honor of seeing him with his defenses down like this. He walked over and sat down cross-legged in the middle of the room, facing the bed. "I got you something. And no, before you ask, I didn't steal it."

He looked away, clearly attempting to look mysterious and uninvested; Ophilia knew better regarding the latter, but regarding the former..

He _did_ cut a rather dashing figure.

After a few moments without a response, he continued. "..I know you don't like using things that were stolen. I remembered that there was that old man giving you a hard time, that bishop guy, and I had already scoped him out since I was originally planning to rob him—"

Primrose snorted, and Therion glared up at her. Ophilia turned and lightly rapped the back of her knuckles on Primrose's book—she didn't want to hit people unless absolutely necessary; even if they _were_ being terribly rude. "Prim! Do we laugh when you talk about your profession?"

Primrose began to say something to defend herself, but Therion interrupted, pulling Ophilia's attention back. "In her defense, _I_ do." He had raised a hand casually, and Ophilia was once again surprised by his defense of Primrose; he was generally content to let things sort themselves out if they didn't directly concern him.

Ophilia looked back at him, and an amused smile made its way onto her face despite her attempts to stop it. "Well.. carry on then, I suppose. If this is the norm for your interactions, do not let me interfere unnecessarily."

Therion shrugged. "Anyway, I asked Olberic if I could borrow Brand's Shield," He began.

"Oh boy, here we go," Ophilia could hear the eye roll in Primrose's tone, but she herself was apprehensive for a different reason; Therion had used the Shield for a little while, and he always ended up hurt far more than Olberic did. He may be quick on his feet, but when he did get hit..

She tried not to think about it.

"And he said no," Therion ignored Primrose's comment and kept going.

Ophilia let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. It was good Olberic was so responsible—

"So I told him it was so I could duel the bishop for the thing I was gonna steal, instead of you know, _stealing_ it, and all of a sudden he was on board. He even gave me a refresher on how to handle a spear."

Primrose chimed in again, a clear note of disbelief in her tone. "That easy, huh?"

"Yeah, alright," Therion mumbled something else, but Ophilia had yet to recover from the mood whiplash of finding out that, apparently, _Olberic had helped_.

Primrose piped up again. "You're gonna have to speak up there, Therion."

Ophilia shook off her surprise, but quickly found herself worrying that Therion was going to prove her earlier defense of him to be incorrect. He mumbled again, and Ophilia smiled warmly despite her trepidation. "It's okay, I promise we won't—" She shot a glance back at Primrose. Perhaps she shouldn't overpromise. "I promise _I_ won't make fun of you."

"..I said, I may have also told him it was so I could defend your honor," Therion sounded bored, as usual, but the reddish tint to his cheeks suggested that perhaps he was more invested than he let on.

And Ophilia had held such high hopes, too. She was appalled that he would think her honor needed defending, but she endeavored to keep a fairly neutral expression. "Not you too!"

He held up his hands defensively. "No! That was only to get him to agree to let me use the Shield! You know how I am about the Archetype Talismans, but I also couldn't rob the guy, so I didn't have another option—well, I _could_ have had Tressa help me buy it, but she'd never let me live it down. Sure, I _technically_ lied to Olberic about it, but the sentiment was the same, I was doing something positive for you. I just told him what he needed to hear to get the intent I was going for."

Ophilia crossed her arms with a stern look. "Alright, I'll believe you. But only because you've been good about it so far." He _did_ take issue with people using the Talismans without permission from the 'genuine article', as he called them.. And Tressa absolutely _would_ tease him for the rest of time.

"So yeah, he lent me the Shield, and I kicked his ass, and I got the thing I was after. And again before you ask; yes, I did establish the stakes _beforehand_."

"So what is it? This seems like an awful lot of trouble.."

Therion pulled a strange leather belt out of his shawl. It seemed odd somehow, but Ophilia couldn't put her finger on why—Primrose, however, had no such issue."Embroidered _leather_?! That would be a _nightmare_ , how much is that worth?!"

"Not sure exactly; it's too far on the rare side to give it anything other than a black market value, but based on the enchantment—"

"It's _magic_!?"

"Based on that, I'd guess around maybe.. sixty to eighty thousand leaves? It would depend on who you tried to sell it to."

" _What_!?" Primrose was clearly shocked.

Ophilia was inclined to agree with Primrose's incredulity, and for an additional reason—

She was tired of everyone thinking she needed to be spoiled!

Therion grinned. "Right? I should look into this option more often; I don't even have to fence it, since I won it in broad daylight."

"Therion, you explain yourself this instant!" Ophilia snapped, "What is your motivation?! I swear, you four boys—"

"It's a magic siphon."

She stopped short. "I'm sorry?"

"It's like a buffer, it stores energy that you can use to amplify your light spells or your healing magic, and any elemental magic directed at you will be partially siphoned off into it. I asked if it had a name, and he actually said—to my face—that it was a 'Mental Belt'. Why—why not Magic Belt, if we're gonna be reductive about it?" Therion shook his head quickly, and Ophilia stifled a giggle. "Whatever. Anyway, you were really put out about the whole business with the equipment allocation, and I remember you saying you wanted to be able to take to the offensive a little better."

She leaned in slightly, chagrined. "That's very sweet of you; thank you Therion. Are you injured at all? I would hate for you to be hurt on my behalf," She murmured.

He nodded amiably, as though they weren't discussing possibly-recent stab wounds. "Well, Olberic still has Dohter's Flask, so I think he got everything."

"A-Alright. I.. I'm sorry for doubting you."

He shrugged. "I know you can handle yourself out there. I get not having a lot in the way of variety; if daggers don't cut it, I don't have a lot of options left. It makes sense that you'd want some flexibility."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Ophilia looked back at Primrose's exclamation. "Doubting him? Take care of herself? I'm obviously missing something."

Ophilia's brows knit together. "The other boys always fawn over me when we distribute equipment or make purchases, and they don't even ask! They just act like it's a foregone conclusion that I need the most protection! Olberic means well, but he did it again after the incident with the wolf, and I've had enough!"

"Ahh, I see what's happening here," Primrose nodded slowly, having seemingly figured something out. "You two _are_ emotion casters, aren't you.."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Therion's tone was challenging; and Ophilia had to agree!

"Oh no, I am too; I just happen to have _some_ formal training in the rules of magic from growing up in a noble house." Primrose leaned forward, speaking more seriously. "Healing magic relies on stability. The more insulated from interference you are, the more power you can channel at once. They're not assuming you need defending; they're ensuring your healing magic works at maximum effectiveness."

Ophilia felt heat rush into her cheeks, and she laid her hands on her face again to try and cool off. "Oh, and I've been so _rude_ , and for no good reason!"

"Hey, I still say it's their fault for just assuming you knew. _I_ didn't know either, so they can't say it's cause you're sheltered. I'm about as far from 'sheltered' as it gets." As appreciated his reassurance was, it was the next words out of Therion's mouth that knocked everything else out of her head. "That does make me feel better, though. Seeing you upset was bothering me."

She stared at him, hands clutched to her chest. "What did you..? Did you say—"

He laid back casually—dammit Therion, stop being so adorably aloof!—crossing his ankles. "Don't get the wrong idea. You being upset kills the mood, you're like a kicked puppy. I was just doing us all a favor."

Ophilia could practically hear the rebuttal forming on Primrose's lips, but she just smiled. It was obviously a defense mechanism.. but she had a few tricks of her own. "Oh, my apologies for the assumption; I _was_ going to offer to slice some apples for you, but in that case.."

He shot upright, an expression on his face that was far more genuine than Ophilia was used to seeing. "You have my attention."

She heard Primrose snicker from behind her. "Well, it's far too late now," She turned her nose in the air, mustering all the haughty indignation she could; Therion and Primrose both said it was important to 'commit to the gambit', after all.

Therion made several expressions in quick succession that Ophilia couldn't quite make out, looking away as she was. Finally he sighed, laying back down and closing his eyes. "Fine, I have a heart; are you happy now?"

Ophilia opened her mouth, but then she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Primrose pointed to herself, then the door. Ophilia nodded, giving her a blank look.

Primrose then pointed at Ophilia, and mimed _blowing a kiss to Therion_. She stretched, gracefully slipping out of the bed and whispering to Ophilia as she went by. " _Trust me_."

Primrose walked to the door, speaking aloud now. "As entertaining as this is, nature calls." She left the room. "Try not to do anything too interesting without me," She called back.

"Try not to fall in," Therion waved idly.

Ophilia was crimson, she was sure, but she couldn't help but giggle at Therion's quip. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you come up with all those witty one-liners so quickly?"

He didn't look at her, and she could swear he was blushing. "I dunno. Experience, maybe? That or I'm just that talented."

"And humble, too," He cracked an eye to smirk at her, and she grinned back.

"Yeah, there you go; why are you asking _me_ about one-liners, you do just fine."

She felt her face flush yet again. "O-Oh, I suppose that is similar, isn't it.."

There was a brief silence, and Ophilia couldn't stop hearing Primrose's voice in her ear. ' _Trust me_.' She _did_ know more than the rest of them combined about that sort of thing—no matter how experienced Therion claimed to be. She felt a frown tug at the corners of her mouth. It bothered her that he was so.. blasé about it, yet so proud. She knew he was better than that, why did he insist on putting up the act?

"You've got something on your mind," It wasn't a question, and before Ophilia could ask, he continued. "You've got the worrying look on your face."

She blinked owlishly. "The 'worrying look'?"

"You make this face where you're trying really hard not to frown, but then you start getting more and more wrapped up in it, and you start frowning anyway," He halted awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Anyway."

He paid that much attention? It could just be his natural tendency to be hyper-aware—but no, she was someone he actually was at ease around, wasn't she? "I was worrying about you, actually," She admitted.

He started, sitting up and looking at her in alarm. "Huh?! Why?" He crossed his arms, looking away petulantly. "I can look out for myself, Sister."

"I know you can, but it feels like you don't feel safe as often as I want for you to, when you're with the group."

"What do you mean by _that_ ," He gave her a strange look.

"You.. well, when you're out drinking with Alfyn and Olberic, you boast and brag about your exploits—which is perfectly understandable, I don't mean to judge you for your pride in your talents—but you also brag about your exploits regarding women. Why? We had to stop you from rushing after Simeon to burn him alive for betraying Primrose like that, and I distinctly remember you spitting angrily in the sand as we passed Sunshade. You said it was as close to spitting on Helgenish's grave as you were going to get, and as far as I know, you don't even know what exactly he did. You're incredibly loyal, and you have a strong sense of right and wrong.. I just don't get it," She quieted.

Therion stared at her, mouth hanging open.

She shifted nervously. "Sorry, I know that's rather personal.."

"..a strong sense of right and wrong; _loyal_?" Disbelief was the primary tone in his voice, but there was a hint of embarrassment as well.

"Yes. You don't tend to steal things for personal gain anymore, not now that we're pooling our resources."

He looked down at the floor. "I just don't want to keep two tallies," He defended weakly

"Sure, Therion. And I'm a sadist," She gave him a knowing look.

He blushed. "Hey, I don't judge."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Alright, I'll stop prying. I just care about you, Therion. But I won't butt into your business any more than I have already."

"..Loyal isn't something I would call myself. I can't help but think about.."

"..Darius." She kept her tone gentle.

"..Yeah. He taught me that there really is no such thing as a free lunch. No matter how nice they seem, people always want something. That eventually.. You'll outlive your usefulness."

"I would _never_ ," Ophilia drew herself up. "I'm not going to blame you for what he did to you, but know that I will _never_ turn on you, Therion! Do you hear me?"

"..and that's what scares me." There was a pause. "..I _believe_ you. The last time I did that.."

"..he betrayed you," She finished.

Therion laughed humorlessly. "Kicked me off a cliff."

Ophilia gasped. "What?! But you—how did you survive?!"

He shrugged. "Unlucky?"

She stared a long moment in horror, tears pooling in her eyes. " _Un_ lucky?! Therion, _no_ ," A single sob escaped as she shook her head, gaze fixed on this boy who'd suffered so _much_. "How could surviving be _un_ lucky? Is life really so horrible to you..?"

He was quiet for a bit, but he shook his head. "..not anymore. For a long time.. it didn't feel like I was doing anything worthwhile. I didn't have anything or anyone to believe in; I was the Prince of Thieves, and no-one would ever care, because who would care about that? Thieves, other criminals. Not the sort of people you hang your hat with." He continued much more quietly. "..not like you guys."

"Therion.." She scooted closer, reaching out questioningly. He gave her a confused nod, then flushed as she laid a hand on his. "I'm glad to have you with us. No matter what the world has done to you.. I hope you can find it in your heart to let us love you." She realized her choice of words was likely going to be troublesome in the future, but this was more important.

"..how do you do that?"

She tilted her head. "Do what?"

"..why do I trust you? You're a cleric, sure, but.. this isn't that. I should be suspicious of you, too, maybe even more; clerics and thieves aren't exactly the best of friends," He shook his head slowly. "But I'm not. I couldn't wall you out no matter how hard I tried.." He let out a wry laugh. "..and damn if I didn't try."

"..Really?"

He nodded ever so slightly. "I've never told anyone, about the cliff. Not even the people who found me. They suspected, but I never said. You and he are the only other people alive who know, besides me." He clenched his fists, but Ophilia left her hand on his. ".. _Why_ did I tell you that? I don't understand, I don't know why I'm _doing_ this," He held his head in his hands. "I'm just a mess.."

"Don't be so hard on yourself; we can't all understand everything we're feeling all the time." She smiled. "I'm honored that you trust me with that. I swear I won't tell a soul without your permission."

"..thanks. Not to sound ungrateful, but.. I get why Prim and I get along, but you? We're so different, why are you so _patient_ with me? You have every right to be mad for all the shit I get into, but you never are. And I never see you talking to the others like this, so why..?"

"Um.. well.." She blushed, twirling a lock of hair around a finger. "..Ophilia, Sister of the Light cares about your well-being, yes, but.. Ophilia of Flamesgrace cares about _you_."

"..That was very poetic, but also sort of cryptic," He regarded her cautiously.

The lack of a rebuke bolstered her nerves. "I care about you, and it's not because of my faith. It's because I _want_ to. I see someone who's clever, and humorous, and mischievous, and perhaps a bit of a scoundrel, yes; but I also see someone who isn't afraid to stand for what he believes in. I see someone _worth_ believing in."

He looked away, clearly trying to hide his emotions. He was quiet a moment, cheeks red. "Sheesh, at least buy me dinner first.."

She shook her head internally at the deflection. _Oh no, you're not outmaneuvering me this time._ "Alright. What would you like?"

His head whipped to face her. "Huh?!"

"You said to buy you dinner first. Where do you want to go?"

"Okay, you—that—you know what I was implying, right? 'Cause you sound like you're playing this straight, and—"

"You were implying if I wanted to pursue you I needed to take you to dinner; I believe the typical connotation is that I would be seducing you, however, given the context of _this_ conversation, I don't believe it unreasonable to extend it to a romantic pursuit," She stated.

"You—you're asking me to go to dinner; _you_ ," He stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Is that.. not okay?" Her confidence started to crumble.

..What if she'd just made a huge mistake?

" _Why_?"

She flinched. "Sorry, I—"

"Ophilia, you are _way_ too good for me," He shook his head with a disbelieving laugh.

She looked at him in shock. "W-What?!"

"I'm not dumb, I know I'm nowhere _close_ to the kind of guy a girl brings home to her parents; why would someone like you _ever_ want someone like.. _me_? I'm a thief, a _scoundrel_ ," He trailed off to a mutter.

"..Well, don't worry.. you won't be meeting my parents any time soon, just like I won't be meeting yours.."

He blanched. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No, no.. I was trying to make a joke, that came out wrong.." She paused a moment. "I.. you have more good in you than I think you're willing to admit. But _I_ can see it. I can see all the times you want to be better, but you don't feel like you can afford to. I admire that you want to do things differently. I want to help you. And while I don't agree with theft in general, I respect your trade as a tool to survive, or as a way to help when dealing with the corrupt. So even if Father hadn't passed.. I'd still bring you home to him. Because you _care_."

His face was crimson. "..I.. _Sister Ophilia_ just said she'd bring me home to her parents, what is my life," He muttered to himself.

"Why do you call me that?"

"I don't know what else to call you, and your first name alone feels too informal, or inadequate, or.. something," He finished lamely.

"You are a sweetheart, Therion." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But really.. just Ophilia is fine. You don't need to be so formal with me," She assured him.

"I.." He was clearly torn. "It just feels.."

She watched his expression carefully, weighing the different ways she could try to alleviate his distress. "..It would make me happy if you did.. Does that help?"

He was definitely blushing. "..Yeah, it does."

"Then please, call me Ophilia?"

"Alright. If you want me to, I will." He laughed quietly. "Can't let you down, now can I? Not after all of _that_."

"Thank you, Therion." She felt her face heating. "So.. about dinner.."

To her surprise, he shrank in on himself slightly. "..I can't."

Her heart sank. "I.. but you.."

"..I don't think I'm ready for that," He hugged his knees to his chest. "I'm having a hard time accepting you lot aren't going to tell me to get lost, let alone that you all _like_ me," He peeked over at her, and she fought down the urge to fawn over how cute he was right now. "..and especially that _you_ like me," He admitted.

She smiled, warmth blooming in her chest as her spirits rocketed back up. "That's okay, Therion. You can take as much time as you need; I'm not going to abandon you. We—the eight of us—we're a mismatched bunch, with.." Ophilia thought to herself. "..three parents between the lot of us, if I count Z'aanta; though I'm not sure about Cyrus, now that I think about it.."

He stared at her a moment, then snorted once in disbelief. "I'd never thought of that, but half of us _are_ orphans, aren't we? You, me, Prim, Alfyn; and it's only Tressa who has a whole family still."

"But that's what I'm saying; we _are_ a family, the eight of us, we've helped each other through some of the hardest times of our lives. Family by choice, not by blood. And maybe that's just as hard to believe, but.. we care about you. We never would have made it this far without you, but even if that _weren't_ true.. I would still value your presence in my life, and I think the others would agree."

Therion was quiet a moment, and he tucked his face in his arms. After a moment, Ophilia realized his shoulders were shaking; he was _crying_.. in front of _her_. She had _never_ seen him cry. She reached out hesitantly. "..Should I pretend you're resting your eyes, or would you like me to comfort you?"

He let out a wet laugh. "I appreciate you asking.. and knowing to ask," He was quiet a moment, save for a shaky breath. "..if you want, you can.." He trailed off.

She shuffled closer, legs facing the opposite way as his, and hugged him from the side. "It's okay, Therion.."

"..what are you doing?" She could hear the confusion in his voice.

She smiled softly, even though he couldn't see. "I'm watching your back. I know that it's hard to be vulnerable, even more so when you've been through the things you have.. so I'll make sure nothing can sneak up on you."

He let out a heart-wrenching sob. " _Ophilia_ ," She gasped when he twisted to throw his arms around her, laying his forehead on her shoulder. "..I think I know why I trust you, now.."

She held him tightly, hesitating a moment before reaching up to stroke his hair. "..why's that," She murmured.

"..you _understand_. I didn't get why, you're a cleric, but.. you're like me. Before you were a cleric.. _you_ were an orphan, too. You _know_ what it's like to lose _everything_. You know what it's like to spend your days looking over your shoulder, wondering when the world is going to get you, too.."

"..I do. But you didn't have someone who took you in and loved you, you had someone who _pretended_ to love you and broke your heart." A scowl crossed her face. "He took advantage of the goodness in you, and for that I will _never_ forgive him," She spat the words, for once unsurprised by the vitriol that carried them.

Therion was stock still. "..what?"

"Maybe that's overstepping, but I'm not going to apologize. Not for this. I don't fault you for having complicated feelings about someone who was so central to your life for so long, but for me.. There's nothing to be conflicted about. He hurt my family. There is no such thing as being truly beyond redemption.. but there aren't enough days left in his life to make up for what he did to you."

He had begun to cry again, holding her tighter. ".. _thank you_ ," He whispered.

"..Therion?"

"..Ophilia," His response was muted in the fabric of her robe.

She felt her face flush; she knew he said that because she wanted him to, and it made her feel a little giddy. "..I was here to ask Prim to teach me to use Sealtigce's Fan, but.. knowing what I know now about healing magic.. I want to ask something of you, if that's okay."

"I'm not wearing that outfit, no way," He pulled away slightly, giving her a cheeky grin. "Even if I _would_ look great."

She laughed. "You would, but that's not what I was going to ask." She looked solemnly at him. "I wanted you to teach me to use Aeber's Scimitar."

His mouth dropped open. "You _what_?!"

She ducked her head. "I understand if you don't want to, and I won't pursue it any further; I know how important it is to you to consult the deities' respective Champions," She mumbled.

"You want to learn to be a _thief_..?"

She nodded decisively. "You've said that clerics and thieves aren't the best of friends; so I'll hop the fence to your side. Your skills would compliment mine, and my mobility is somewhat lacking as it is, so it would be a good decision even if I weren't doing it to make you feel better. But I am. I want to prove to you that we won't abandon you for being a thief. Because if they try.. then they'll have to abandon me too."

He stared in disbelief. "..and this is why I say I don't deserve you," He began to laugh. "Sure, fuck it, my life can't get turned upside down any more tonight; I'll teach a Sister of the Light to be a thief, we'll just add it to the list of things I would have thought impossible yesterday."

"I told you to call me Ophilia," She pouted.

"If you weren't a cleric I would have tried to teach you a while ago, pretty much as soon as you proved you meant it when you reached out to me. The disbelief is about the Sister, not Ophilia of Flamesgrace."

She hid her face. "Oh gosh, really..!?"

"I've seen you fight. I know you have what it takes."

"..when can we start?"

He scooted back, and she worried for a moment before he swung his legs around to sit cross-legged. "Right now, if you want."

She matched his posture. "That sounds good to me." She grinned. "Where do we start, mister Prince of Thieves?"

"I'm not anymore; and you know? I'm okay with that. But Prince of Thieves or no, I _am_ still the Champion of Aeber." He drew a dagger, laying it in front of her. "This is your best friend. It's a thief's most valuable tool. Easily hidden, sturdy enough to pry things open, good for cutting tripwires and purse-strings alike." He gestured for her to take it.

"Oh wow, you're suddenly so serious," She picked up the dagger, turning it this way and that as she familiarized herself with the weight. "Shouldn't I have the Scimitar for this?"

He shook his head. "I don't have the authority to speak for the other Champions, but I believe it's important to know your tools through and through. It's why I had Olberic teach me to use a spear way back when instead of just using the Shield's knowledge. It made me better, a _lot_ better, but I can still _use_ one now."

She nodded, determined to tackle this challenge with everything she had. "Right. What now?"

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? This is _your_ gift to grant. Aeber chose you, I can't think of a greater sign of your authority on the subject. If someone who used to be the Prince of Thieves thinks this is what I need to do, I'm not going to argue."

"..never thought I'd hear someone call my skills as a thief a 'gift'."

"You are very talented, and those talents have served us well; I cannot believe they would not benefit me as well, so that makes them a gift, from you to me."

"How are you making this sound like I'm doing you a favor, rather than you putting up with this to make me feel better?"

"You _are_! There is no unwritten law that I must steal from those who are undeserving of it! How many despicable foes have we faced? How many bandits have we crossed paths with? A thief is one who steals; but the folk tales of the 'gentleman thief' live on, because those tales can be _true_."

"..Say you hear a tale in a tavern; a mark. A corrupt noble who's been hoarding the wealth he earns from taxing the hell out of the poor under his thumb. Rumor has it that he's got it locked away in a treasure room deep in his manor, behind guards, and traps, and the best locks money can buy. A place they say only the best would have a ghost of a chance at reaching. But you know it's real. You happened to pass through that town, and you saw the manor, and the guards, and you suspected, but now you know." Therion tapped the floor with a finger twice. "You decide he's your next target; what's your way in?"

She furrowed her brow, picturing the scene in her head. "Alright," She nodded slightly. "What else do I know?"

"I'm not gonna make it that easy, you gotta ask the right questions."

"Does he ever leave?"

"Almost randomly, and almost always to go to the tavern to throw his money around, trying to convince the barmaids to come home with him. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't."

"Is anyone but him allowed in?"

"If they're pretty, the guards will let them in with an escort if they express interest in him, but otherwise, it's rare."

"Does it look like the walls could be scaled? Are there any nearby buildings?"

"No nearby buildings, and it could be done if it was your specialty, which yours isn't. It's not mine, so unless you happen to have a knack, it's just not feasible."

She thought to herself. _Alright.. he leaves, but not consistently, and not for a consistent amount of time.. Pretty girls are let in, so I might be able to hire someone, provided I could trust them—_ "Am I allowed to assume you're all helping?"

He studied her while she thought, and she resisted the urge to look away under the sudden scrutiny. She couldn't help but wonder what he was searching for. And then..

..He began to smile. "..You have the spark in your eyes; every great thief I've ever met has it. You're not just _capable_ of learning.. you have the ambition you need to be one of the _best_. And yes; you have access to our combined talents. Any job you took would likely be with us, I'd say that's fair."

Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. "T-That's quite the compliment coming from you!"

"I know. That's why I said it. I wanted you to know I'm not just humoring _you_ , either."

"Thank you.." She blushed. "Alright, one moment."

"Take your time. It's good to plan."

_If she would be alright with it, Primrose could be my ticket in. I'm willing to bet the two of us could be escorted in, and if the guards were dumb enough, or lax enough, Prim could likely talk them into letting me 'go back for something', or something like that.._ "What's the time between shift changes, and when the guards let people in, is someone left at the gate?"

"A few hours, and yes. Two at the gate, one goes in."

_Hmm. I would only have until the first guard returned to his post before they realized I'd disappeared.._

_But.. if I approached after Primrose, perhaps.._ "A preliminary idea; assuming she is willing, Primrose approaches and asks to see him. I follow suit a suitable amount of time later; I am assuming the second guard would leave the gate unguarded, rather than risk his master's ire at turning away a second beautiful woman. If anything, I could convince him of this. Then, Primrose and I can safely subdue our guards seperately and hide them somewhere in the manor. Alternatively, if the guard was particularly despicable, and Prim could leave without arousing suspicion, the first would find the second had 'abandoned his post'. If I felt particularly vindictive, I could leave a note saying he left to do something envy-inducing, such as leaving with a girl, which would firmly pin the blame on him later, thereby reducing the likelihood that we would need to skip town. From there, it's simply a matter of defeating whatever physical security exists. With you there, or assuming I could do what you do, that would be the easy part."

Therion grinned. "Brilliant. That's a solid plan. It could use a few more details covered, but for a few minutes, and it being your first time? Color me impressed." He drew a second dagger, and held it with his thumb pressed against the underside of the hilt, parallel to the blade. "Now; continuing with the practical basics: This is how you _hold_ a dagger. Don't hold it like a sword, or a hammer, there's no point. It has sharp edges because it's useful as a tool, not for fighting; a dagger isn't heavy enough to swing effectively. Sure, it _can_ be used to slash, but it's situational."

"Like what?" He grimaced, and she cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"..well, the typical case is sneaking up on someone and slitting their throat," He wasn't making eye contact.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she steeled herself. She should have expected that; being a thief is about being unnoticed, and there were certainly times they could have avoided trouble had they employed such tactics, underhanded as they were. "Right. If you kill one guard silently, you can avoid killing anyone else."

He blinked, looking back at her. "..yeah, that; sorry, I just.. I expected you to take issue, I guess."

"It unsettles me, and I'm not sure if I could do it myself, but I see the merit. Some may do it for the brutality, but if I am going to have to kill someone regardless; I would rather kill them quickly, rather than drag it out _and_ have to potentially kill others."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I don't like killing either, believe it or not—"

"I know."

"Wha—"

"We've had quite a few fights that could have been avoided had we done just that, but not once did you suggest it."

"I didn't want to—"

"In Stillsnow? Those men were _evil_ , they would have deserved it," She surprised herself with the forcefulness of her statement, but she couldn't find it in herself to go back on it.

He started at the venom in her tone, clearly having expected it even less than she had. "..Okay, you've got me there."

"Sorry for the interruption." She held the dagger the way he showed her. "What next?"

* * *

Ophilia's gaze roved over the crowds at the bazaar, before halting on a man bumping into people in a way that was far too deliberate to be due to chance or drunkenness. "May the Sacred Flame guide me," She murmured, then set off into the crowd.

She tailed him a while, until he turned into an alley between two buildings. She closed her eyes, reaching for the light magic she carried in her heart. She slipped into the alley behind him, and the sun shone down ever brighter, the shadows cast by the buildings growing darker. She pushed the light away, focusing, and soon she vanished from sight completely. She was but a shade buried in a shadow, a shape in the darkness hidden by the blinding light at the ends of the alley.

She stalked closer, watching as the man laughed to himself. "Oh, I got some real goodies this time," He held up a gemstone he had taken from a pouch. "Aren't you just a beaut? You'll fetch a pretty penny, and I'll have all the ale I can drink for a month!" She laughed silently as the man consolidated his spoils into a single pouch.

Amateur. He stood, and as he turned, she tossed a rock past him. It landed with a _crack!_ in the alley, and he whirled to face the sound. "Who's there! Show yourself!" He stared for a moment, then looked behind himself nervously. Nothing. Ophilia held back a laugh from where she was crouched, now on the other side of the alley, the man's pouch in hand.

Too easy.

He left hurriedly, and she exited the alley the way she came, the light returning to normal. She threw her hood off, shaking out her hair a bit as she cast her gaze around; after a moment she spotted Therion, shadowing her. She smirked to herself, making a spur of the moment decision. He hadn't noticed that she had seen him.. so it was time to put her skills to the test. She kept track of where he was, determined to prove herself as she set off to where she started.

After a bit, he began to close the distance, and she prepared to make her move. She spotted a particularly broad man, and slowed so that they passed a cluster of four stalls at the same time; when they did, she darted behind the man into the stall. She smiled to the shopkeeper, who gave her a concerned glance. "Sorry, I'm playing a prank on my friend," She whispered. The shopkeeper laughed, returning to their business.

Therion was clearly confused that she'd vanished, but she could see an honest respect in his eyes, which made her heart soar. She grinned wickedly to herself. If he was impressed now..

He passed the stall, and she darted behind him. She didn't move against him directly, though, he was too good for that. Instead, she pinched a man directly to the side of him as she passed, who rounded on Therion. "Oy! What was that for?! You got a problem!?"

"Huh?!" Therion was completely caught off guard, and the man gave him a shove; it was now that Ophelia made her move. She waited for the moment Therion crashed into the person behind him, and deftly swapped his pouch for the one she had stolen.

She straightened, quickly looping back to Therion's rescue. "Sir, please stop! It wasn't him; I saw a young rascal running off that way! I think he was with a few others; they must have dared him to pinch the biggest, strongest man he could find—you know how children are."

The man blinked, then straightened up, preening slightly. "Well, my mistake, then. Sorry, lad."

"It's.. it's fine," Therion blinked, recovering. "I get it. Can't let people walk all over you."

"Aye! Well, I'll be off, then. Sorry again; if I see you at the tavern I'll buy you a drink, eh?"

"You'll get no argument from me." The man left, and Therion turned to Ophilia. "Two marks in a row, huh? I'm impressed," He raised a brow. "But did you have to sic him on me?"

She smiled innocently. "One less thing that could potentially work against me."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You're a fast learner. Come on, show me what you've got." They made their way to the little alcove Ophilia had started at, and they sat down with their backs to the wall. "So, what did you get?"

She shot him a devious smirk, pulling out a pouch— _his_ pouch. She opened it, pulling out a few coins, along with a few sentimental things he kept, like..

..the little silver winged brooch she had gotten him a few weeks ago. She stared a brief moment before recovering. "This is my favorite of this particular lift, I think," She held it up to the light.

He gawked, immediately patting his shawl for his pouch—which he found, much to his confusion. "What—" He took it out and opened it. "What the hell is _this_ —" She saw something click in his mind as he realized what she had done. "..you switched my pouch for the one you stole when that guy pushed me," He turned to stare at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. He looked positively awestruck, a faint blush on his cheeks. " _I_ was your second mark," He whispered.

She grinned. "Yep. I saw you following me, and when I realized you hadn't noticed, I decided to see if I could pull it off."

"..I.. Ophilia, I haven't been caught out like that since I was _ten_ ," Her eyes widened. "You just stole from the once-Prince of Thieves. I don't.. I don't know what to say," He continued to stare in disbelief.

"..Does this mean I pass?"

"Frankly, I'm _terrified_ of what you're going to be capable of with the Scimitar."

Her breath hitched. " _Oh_ ," She swallowed. "Wow."

"Ready to find out?"

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Yes!"

* * *

"So, you said you needed to tell us something?"

Therion nodded. "I have some pretty important news to share."

Olberic nodded seriously. "Alright; where is Ophilia? She should be here for this too; it wouldn't do to leave anyone out."

Primrose snorted. "She likely already knows, those two are always off causing trouble nowadays. They're practically joined at the hip."

"Why Prim, I'm the very picture of innocence; how could you?" Ophilia smiled sweetly, leaning on the table between Primrose and Olberic, and took a bite of an apple.

The other six turned to stare in disbelief, as she had definitely not been there only moments prior. Tressa broke the silence. "Have you been there the _whole time_?!"

"No, I simply snuck up on you."

Primrose looked at Therion. "..Is this the news? Because while it's not what I expected.. _Wow_."

He grinned. "Part of it."

Ophilia looked confused as he walked over, until he took the Scimitar out of his bag. He presented it to her with both hands, lowering himself on one knee and holding it out. He tilted his head up and looked up at her with a smirk. "I believe you've earned this.. Princess."

There was a sudden cacophony of voices.

"He calls her _Princess!?_ "

"Since _when_?!"

"T-Thank you; I will do my best to live up to your old title," Ophilia herself was bright red, and she took the Scimitar gingerly.

The uproar abruptly descended into stunned silence.

Finally H'aanit spoke, looking between the two. "Didst thou best _Therion_ at thievery? Didst he callen you 'Princess' as in Princess of _Thieves_?"

Ophilia nodded wordlessly, just as stunned as everyone else. Therion stood up, dusting his pant leg off. "She stole my pouch and replaced it with one she had just stolen from a sloppy pickpocket, with _flawless_ execution. I would say I have nothing more to teach; but a thief is never done learning. That being said.. She's learning as my equal now. She's as much a master thief as I am."

The silence continued as everyone reeled from hearing _Therion_ openly praise someone like that, and to say they were his equal?

"..Holy crap," Tressa whispered.

The group burst out laughing, the tension broken, and they gathered around to congratulate their friend. Ophilia smiled at Therion, and for once, he just smiled back. She looked at the group. "I'm going to retire to my room for the time being to commune with Aeber," She held up the Scimitar. "We all know how exhausting the Talismans can be the first time, and I have a lot to learn."

Alfyn gave her a thumbs-up. "We get it! Let us know if you need anything!"

"I will!" Ophilia beamed, setting off to her room. She divested herself of her bag and extraneous accessories, then sat on her bed cross-legged with the Scimitar laid across her lap.

There was a knock at the door, to her confusion. Who..?

"It's me," Therion's voice drifted through the door, and she shook her head, smiling to herself; who else would it have been? She should have expected this.

"Come in, Therion!" He ducked inside quickly, closing the door behind him. "Are you fleeing someone? Is Primrose teasing you," She smiled impishly. "You should know better, you're just trading her for me in that case."

He snorted, smiling to himself. "No, I just didn't want to get teased later about being here. But I couldn't miss this; I'm invested now."

She patted the bed, grinning. "Join me! I was just about to start," She straightened up, closing her eyes. She felt the mattress dip next to her, and she smiled slightly at how close he had chosen to sit. She laid her hands on the Scimitar, and abruptly, it was as though there was another presence in the room.

"Holy _shit_ ; _that's_ new," Therion murmured.

She opened her eyes to look over at him, but her attention was caught by the presence of a third person. "Who are you?!"

The figure was lanky, but not awkward like a person not yet grown would be; they were lithe, graceful, and _very_ beautiful. They laughed at her abrupt question, but it was Therion who answered. "Wait, I know that laugh; _Aeber_? Since when do you show up in person?! Since when _can_ you?!"

"I'm not _really_ here; if one of your companions were to arrive, I would vanish. But as you are my Champion, and she your protégé, I can exercise much more direct action than I could with anyone else."

"Then why didn't you show up when Primrose used the Scimitar?"

"Why indeed; come now, you're a smart boy, you bore my title, after all," Aeber grinned.

Ophilia spoke up, cautiously. "..she already knew how to use a dagger, so you didn't need to teach her much, right? I don't think she saw herself as a thief who danced, but a dancer who thieved," She ventured.

Aeber's grin grew even wider. "Therion, my boy, you have chosen your successor well."

Therion looked over at her, an expression of shock crossing his face. "You see yourself as a thief _before_ a cleric?"

"It's.. satisfying. I only steal things from the wicked, or things that have already been stolen, so I don't feel any guilt, and as a cleric.. there was little I could do but pick up the pieces for those who had been wronged. I had no way to strike back at those _doing_ the wronging."

Aeber gave her a knowing smirk. "And you relish the feeling of pride and satisfaction that comes with outwitting someone. Don't try to hide it, I couldn't _be_ here if you didn't share that trait with my Champion and I."

She blushed. "..I do enjoy that, yes."

"Now, on to business; I have much to teach you." Aeber held out a hand. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed; except possibly by the saying 'power corrupts'."

Therion rolled his eyes with a smile. "At least now I have proof it's _your_ fault I'm such a drama queen," He muttered.

Ophilia took Aeber's hand, and her hair stood on end. " _Oh_ ," She breathed.

"First time receiving a blessing from a deity in-person, I take it?"

She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Besides the time I received the Ember of the Sacred Flame?"

" _Yes_! Excellent!" Aeber laughed. "I was beginning to worry you were going to be caught up in deference, but the only decorum among thieves is respect of each other's talents!" They let go, and the Scimitar appeared in their hand. "One moment.."

Ophilia watched in awe as Aeber waved a hand over the blade, and a finely-engraved inscription came into being. "What did you just do..?"

"See for yourself." She took it back as it was offered, and she stared at it in shock.

Staring back up at her were the words 'Royal Among Thieves'. She looked up at Aeber, speechless. They simply smiled deviously. "Welcome to the fold.. Your Highness."

Ophilia and Therion were startled by a knock at the door, heads snapping over to the sound; when they looked back, Aeber was gone. "Who is it?" Ophilia called.

"It's Primrose; and I know Therion is here," Primrose sounded amused.

"Shit," He muttered, before calling out. "Yeah, I am."

"May I come in?"

"You may!" Ophilia looked back at the Scimitar a moment. "What can we do for you?"

Primrose looked between them with a thoughtful expression. "..Something significant just happened."

"Ophilia was the _unofficial_ Princess of Thieves before; it's not unofficial anymore." Therion smirked. "Turns out if you get enough true followers in one place the gods can still show up. Aeber paid a visit to teach the new Princess in person."

"You're pulling my leg," Primrose laughed. "Good one though." Ophilia held the Scimitar up so Primrose could see the inscription, and she leaned closer. "What's this..? 'Royal Among Thieves'.. Wait, the Talismans are indestructible, or close to it, how did you.." She trailed off, and her eyes widened. "..You're _kidding_ ," She gawked a moment before recovering her usual poise.

Ophilia shook her head. "No. For as hard as it is to believe, even for me.. I'm the Princess of Thieves, personally ordained by Aeber, and this is my proof. Presumably so I don't wake up tomorrow thinking I had too much wine, despite my not having any."

"The night is still young," Therion grinned. "I'd say this is cause for celebration, wouldn't you?"

"I think I would rather sleep, I'm _exhausted_ ; but I do like the sound of that, so we'll save it for another night."

* * *

Therion tossed and turned, brow furrowed. He _was_ asleep, but not in the usual way.

_A light wind blew through the rows of titanic marble columns; they rose endlessly into the heavens, as though they held up the sky itself. A voice echoed through the otherwise featureless white landscape._

_YOU HAVE SWAYED MY CHAMPION FROM THE PATH._

" _Who are you?! Where am I?! Did you bring me here!?"_

_I AM AELFRIC; THIS IS MY REALM. I BROUGHT YOU TO DISCUSS YOUR MOST RECENT THEFT._

" _..A coin pouch in Wellspring?"_

_MY CHAMPION._

_Therion scoffed. "Give me a break; as if I could change her mind."_

_YET YOU HAVE STOLEN HER HEART ALL THE SAME._

" _ **That's** what this is about?!"_

_CEASE YOUR ASSOCIATION AT ONCE._

" _If you think I'm going to do that, you're a fool. I don't care if you're a deity or not, I'm not going to leave the only family I've ever had. And besides, if you think that would work, you obviously don't know your Champion."_

_YOU THINK YOU KNOW HER BETTER THAN I?_

" _Sure seems that way. I think if she found out you had strong-armed me into cutting ties with her, she'd leave that lantern of hers in the **dirt**. She's family, and she thinks of us the same way. If you made her choose between us and you? You wouldn't be hearing from her anymore."_

_IS THAT A THREAT?_

" _What, a threat to tell Ophilia what her deity told me? A threat to be honest and open with the people I care about?" Therion narrowed his eyes. "Some Flamebringer you are; in fact, I think you're a **fraud**. I don't know who you are, but Ophilia is a good person. She wouldn't side with someone like you; so far you're manipulative and possessive. And what deity would care about a threat from a lone mortal? No, I think you're some weird spellcaster who kidnapped me in my sleep, and let me tell you, when my family finds you, they are going to **annihilate** you."_

_There was a long silence._

_..PERHAPS I HAVE MISJUDGED YOU._

" _Sure, whatever. Are we done here? I'm done listening to you."_

_VERY WELL._

Therion started awake.

He stared at the ceiling for a long moment.

_..Holy shit, was that **real**!? Did I just call Aelfric a fraud to his **face**?_

_..You know what, I don't take it back. Ophilia deserves better._

* * *

"You think those friends of yours are going to keep you around, Therion?!" Darius stalked closer. "You're a sentimental fool, they're going to betray you, _just like I did!_ "

Primrose looked around, realizing Ophilia was missing. " _Olberic_ ," She hissed.

"What?" He shot her a sidelong glance.

" _Ophilia's gone!_ "

He stiffened, but didn't let his concern show. He couldn't give away to Darius that there might be a weakness to exploit; not that Ophilia was a _weakness_ , but she was presumably alone, which made her vulnerable in comparison to being with the group.

"Shut up, Darius! I won't let you control me! You can't manipulate me anymore!" Therion staggered to his feet. " _I won't give up on my family!_ "

"Your _family_?! Hah! That's rich! Little Therion thinks he 'as a family!" Darius face twisted into a snarl. "Don't make me laugh! You're _soft_ , Therion! _Weak_! In this world, you either claw your way to the top, or get stepped on! _And I'm at the top!_ "

"Is that all that matters to you? Being at the top? Is that really worth it, Darius?"

"Of course! I can do what I want! I have money, power; no one can tell me what to do! Gold is king, and I have it! Nothing is going to stand in my way! You were a great tea leaf, but now you're washed up! And once I kill you.. _no one_ will be left to oppose me!"

A voice drifted out of the shadows. "Oh, really?" Darius' breath caught abruptly, and his back arched. "Are you sure about that?" Ophilia melted out of the darkness of the cathedral behind him, yanking her dagger out of his back. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest and struggling to breathe. "I'm not letting you hurt Therion. But even had you succeeded.. You'd _still_ be wrong.. _Darius_."

He turned to look at her with some difficulty. "An' why is that! Huh?!"

He tried to struggle to his feet, but she kicked the back of his leg to drop him to his knees, then planted a boot on his back, bearing him down to the floor with a snarl. He cried out as his head hit the flagstones with an audible _crack!_ "Because he's not the Prince of Thieves anymore." She leaned down until their faces were only inches apart. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Ophilia of Flamesgrace.. _Princess of Thieves_."

"I refuse to believe a waif like you could— _Aarrgh!_ " She pushed harder on his back.

"Oh? So you think you could be bested by just a _common_ thief?" She glared down at him. "You disgust me."

The group stared in a mixture of shock and horror at the sight before them. "..what happened to Ophilia," Tressa whispered, just a hint of a whimper making its way into her voice as she clung to H'aanit.

"Ophilia, this isn't like you! Trust me, think about this before you do something you might regret," Primrose called out.

"The only thing I regret is not having a cliff to _throw this bastard off of!_ " The group collectively took a step back in shock as Ophilia straightened and grit her teeth, eyes filled with a burning rage as she looked down on him. "Despite this, I will allow you your last words."

"W-Wait, you can't do this!" Darius began to tremble, recognizing the hatred in her eyes; he knew she meant it.

"Ophilia," Therion finally spoke. "Are you sure this will make you feel better?"

Her gaze snapped up to him, and he took a half step back at the sight of her wearing that kind of malice so openly. Her gaze slowly softened. "..I don't know." She looked back down, rage growing cold. "..But I don't trust him not to hurt more people if we let him live."

Therion nodded. "If you're doing this for you, then okay. But don't do it for me. It's not going to change what he did, and it's not going to make anything any better. I'll be okay. I have my family." He smiled gently. "..I have you."

Darius looked at him with incredulity, then disgust. "You've got to be kidding, you can't possibly think—"

Ophilia cut him off, and somehow her expression was colder even than the freezing air in the ruined cathedral. "Are those your last words?"

The entire group was stunned. "You're still gonna kill him?!" Alfyn voiced what the rest were thinking.

"Yes. Today he dies." She looked them all in the eyes, one by one. "You may leave if you wish."

"Holy shit, is this how all of you felt when I was fighting the crows..?" Primrose whispered.

"That would be an appropriate comparison, yes," Cyrus murmured back.

"W-Wait! Don't kill me! Please!" Darius cowered, and Ophilia scoffed.

"Any hope you had of mercy died the moment Therion said he didn't object. I won't hurt my family; but now there's nothing left to save you."

"Wait, you—you're a cleric, you can't—"

She cut him off. "No. I may bear the title of Sister, but that's not who stands before you. Right now I'm the Princess of Thieves.. and the thing I'm here to take is your life." She leaned down, grabbing him by the hair. "May you burn for eternity."

And then before anyone could even realize what had happened, Ophilia let his head fall back to the floor, watching dispassionately as he clutched helplessly at his slashed throat. After a few long, horrible moments, the gurgling ceased, and Darius went still. She clasped her hands to her chest, bloody dagger still clutched between them. "Forgive me, Aelfric, for I have sinned. I have broken your tenets in the name of ridding the world of this horrible man, and I accept whatever judgment this act brings me. Amen." She wiped the blade of her dagger on her tunic, the red hardly visible against the dark purple, then turned to the group. "I apologize for any distress I may have caused you."

"How are you so calm?!" Tressa was aghast. "I know we've all killed people, but that was because we _had_ to, you just—"

"Ambushed a man, stabbed him in the back, and then allowed him to suffer a fairly painful death?" Ophilia nodded once. "I did. And I regret nothing. I know many of us know loss; I am forever grateful that you do not know the loss of family, Tressa, but I will _not_ suffer any offense against mine. I have lost family once, and I will not let it happen again. Don't worry; I don't foresee _this_ happening again, either, given that Simeon is already dead. But had Primrose not killed him.. _I_ would have."

Therion shook his head, laughing weakly. "Man, I can really pick 'em, huh? I'm gonna.. lay down now.." He crumpled to the floor, Ophilia's panicked voice ringing in his ears as the world went dark.

* * *

He awoke with a groan, blinking at the bright light. "..Ophilia..?"

"Sorry bud, just me," Alfyn smiled gently. "How are you feelin'?"

"..Like I got stabbed, so.. about as bad as expected?"

Alfyn chuckled. "If you're crackin' jokes, you're gonna be fine. I'll tell Ophilia you're awake."

"You don't have to bother her—"

"I had to make her leave because she wouldn't stop fussin', she's probably waitin' right outside."

Therion felt his face flush. "Oh."

Alfyn got up, walking to the door. As soon as he opened it, he laughed, looking back at Therion. "Told ya," He stepped out of the way to let Ophilia in, then left.

She made a beeline for the chair by the bedside, sitting down and clasping his hand with both of hers. "Therion! I'm so glad you're _okay_ ," She breathed.

"I've lived through worse," He smiled weakly. "But what about you? Are you doing alright?"

She nodded, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You kinda murdered a guy."

She snorted. "A guy who hurt you in a way that's taken years to recover from; I feel I was merciful, to be quite honest." She shrugged. "I will face my actions come the day I am judged before Aelfric. I feel no need to second-guess. I believe I made the decision that was best for the world—even though I _could_ have spared him the suffering. I will simply make up for it in other ways; it's not as though this is going to be a pattern."

"..you terrify me, Ophilia," She looked hurt for a moment, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's okay, so does most of this group," He thought a moment. "It's really just Tressa and Alfyn who don't."

She relaxed, giggling. "I merit similar status as the greatest knight in the land, and a literal dragon-slayer?"

"You _are_ the Princess of Thieves."

She smiled sweetly. "You don't have to keep saying that, you know."

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I appreciate the ceremony, but I don't need to be reassured of my abilities," She shot him a wink. "I know what I'm capable of."

"I.." He laughed. "Ophilia, I'll know as well as anyone you don't need assurance. I keep calling you that because I _believe_ it, I had no clue you were there until _after_ you stabbed Darius, and I was _facing_ you," He blushed slightly. "..And maybe I'm proud of being the one who taught you."

She blushed. "..Thank you, Therion."

There was a brief silence. "Hey, Ophilia?"

"Yes?"

"..I'm thinking I'd like to get something to eat on the way back to Bolderfall. There was a place in Victor's Hollow that looked really good.. you wanna check it out..?" He blushed, not making eye contact.

She gasped quietly. "Therion..!"

"..Plus I think Olberic wants to visit Cecily too, but he's too shy to admit it."

Ophilia giggled. "Therion is secretly a romantic; who would have guessed."

"..only for you."

"If I may be so bold, would you allow me to steal a kiss?"

"Since when does the Princess of Thieves need _my_ permission to steal something?"

She swatted his arm lightly. "Scoundrel," She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He smiled, even as he kissed her. "You love it," He murmured against her lips.

"Yeah," She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "I do."

* * *

"But.. you could be killed!" Daniel cried.

Ophilia looked over her shoulder with a gentle smile. "Don't worry; I have dealt with many evil men. This isn't the first time I have strode into danger.. and it won't be the last. I have a plan."

"What are you going to do..?"

"I'm going to bring Lysa back." She set her jaw. "Whether or not these fiends live through the ordeal is up to them."

She strode out along the strand, headed for the cave Lysa was being held in. Alfyn jogged up next to her. "I'm here to help. We'll get that girl home safe and sound!" He proclaimed.

"We certainly will." Ophilia nodded grimly. "I cannot conscience such heinous acts; to use a man's daughter against him..!"

"Yeah! Those guys won't know what hit 'em!" Tressa cried.

Therion grinned, tossing a dagger in the air and catching it by the blade. "You can say that again." He adjusted his merchant's hat. "Jeez, how do you _wear_ this?"

She pouted. "It's not _that_ bad!"

Alfyn laughed. "I can give you Draefendi's Bow, H'aanit said you could use it if you wanted; I've still got Alephan's Tome that Cyrus lent me."

"Yeah, I'm sick of catching this hat as it falls off." Therion muttered. Tressa grumbled as the exchange took place, but Therion continued. "Besides, we've got Tressa, it's not like we're losing any options."

She was mollified by this, nodding and turning back to the front with a faint jingle. "You're darn right."

Ophilia giggled. "The dancer's outfit looks good on you. You're very energetic, and your outfit suits it."

* * *

Ophilia awoke with a groan. "Li..anna..?" She sat up, looking around blearily. "Where..?" She froze. "..The Ember!" She bolted upright, dashing around the room frantically. "No, no no, Lianna couldn't have..! Could she..?"

Eventually Ophilia had no choice but to accept the truth. For whatever reason..

..Lianna had stolen the Ember.

She set off for the alehouse at once; if anyone would know where she had gone, that's where she'd find them.

* * *

"I'm afraid I must part ways with you all for now; I have some rather urgent business to attend to in Wispermill."

There was a pause.

Ophilia shook her head. "No, that doesn't sound right either.." She thought for a moment. "..Perhaps I should simply go, and leave a note for Therion.." She nodded. "Yes, that would likely be best, I would much rather go alone, but Therion would worry."

She giggled as she set about locating her writing set. "..He pretends to be aloof.. but I know better."

* * *

"You're _abominable_."

Mattias laughed. "If you do not oppose me, I will do you no harm." He walked to the door. "After all.. I might need a replacement for Sister Lianna should aught go amiss."

The door shut behind him, abruptly silencing his dismissive cackle, and Ophilia grit her teeth in anger. "..I'll not be defeated so easily." She waited a few moments to ensure he was truly gone, then knelt in front of the cell door and began picking the lock. "..It will take more than a cell to best the Princess of Thieves.." She muttered.

"Well said, your highness! I must say, your drive is as fiery as ever!"

In an instant, she was on her feet with Aeber's Scimitar drawn and leveled at.. Aeber. She sagged, sheathing the blade. "..I suppose I shouldn't let my guard down, even if I know no one else could get in here."

"True enough, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I'm going to ask something of you; and I consulted with Aelfric before I came. He cannot appear to mortals as I can, given his position, so I bear a message from both him and myself, and all the others, for that matter."

Ophilia's eyes widened. "I would hear it."

"That man, who threatens to loosen the bonds that seal the thirteenth away.. _Kill him_. Show no mercy, just as you killed Darius. Which, by the by, Aelfric is willing to let slide in light of your otherwise sterling record. I know you do not wish to bring harm to others if you can help it, but that man is a danger to every mortal who walks this Earth; he is ensnared by an unspeakable evil, and while it _is_ possible he could be saved, the consequences should he not be are too dire to risk."

Ophilia squared her shoulders, clasping her hands in prayer. "O Aelfric, I heed your words, and will do what is necessary to spare the lives of countless innocents... even should my soul be damned by my actions. Amen." She looked up at Aeber. "Thank you, your highness. As a cleric, I am filled with great relief that my faith in Aelfric is not in vain."

"And as a thief?" A smirk played about Aeber's lips.

She smirked back, and it was clear she had exchanged the mantle of Flamebearer for that of Princess. "I'm going to teach that _charlatan_ what it means to be a _true_ royal."

Aeber threw their head back and laughed. "Wonderful! Well said indeed! I will let you do your work; if you hurry, you can have the cell open before Therion arrives."

"Therion?" She furrowed her brow. "Why is he here?"

"I will let him explain; a thief I may be, but I could not steal from my Champion the chance to speak on his own behalf."

And then Aeber was gone. She turned back to the lock, making quick work of it. She straightened, affixing the Scimitar to her belt, and her outfit transformed to a thief's tunic in a royal purple befitting her title. She opened the cell door, and moments later, the door to the gaol opened. She smiled impishly. "Just in time, Therion, dear."

He stared in shock. "You—how did you know I was coming?"

"Aeber told me. There is much at stake; I can handle this, but since you're here, two thieves are better than one."

"You're acting as the Princess?"

"I'm acting as both. Aeber brought tidings from Aelfric as well. Mattias is the one who deceived Lianna, and he intends to loosen the bonds that keep Galdera sealed beyond the edge of the world."

He gaped at her, then nodded once with a grin. "What's the plan, your highness?"

"I'm going to kill him before he knows I'm there, like I did Darius, except with less self-satisfied gloating beforehand. I have been given this task by the Twelve."

"..You're a literal divine assassin. A true instrument of the gods. Incredible." He laughed. "Tell me what you need from me; my skills are yours to utilize."

"I would have you ensure Lianna's safety. I have faith in our abilities.. but should we be noticed, I have to assume Mattias will kill her. Don't reveal yourself unless you have to, but if the choice is between stealth and saving Lianna, we will fight our way out if we must."

"Well, I'm glad I have this with me, then." He pinned a strange brooch to his tunic, and his outfit shifted to that of the Warmaster. He draped a dark cloak around his shoulders to hide the bright red and white gi. "I'll get you and your sister out safe.. or die trying."

"Your dedication is admirable.. but I won't be losing you today."

* * *

"..there's no way around. We're gonna have to walk up in plain sight."

"..stay hidden; he won't expect you. But if _you_ show up and _not_ me, he'll be looking."

"..be careful, Ophilia."

"I will, my love." Ophilia pressed a gentle kiss to Therion's cheek, then strode into the light, calling out to Mattias. "I will not allow this to continue!"

Mattias cackled. "I know not how you escaped your cell, but it doesn't matter! You cannot stop this ritual as long as your dear Lianna holds her desire to see her father returned to life! Which means.. as long as she lives, you can do _nothing_. But be my guest; if you wish to stop me, strike her down!"

Ophilia scowled. "You are a _monster_."

"Phili, what are you _wearing_..?!"

"Know this, Mattias; there is one critical detail you are unaware of."

"Oh? Do tell; I'm positively _riveted_."

The air began to shimmer around Ophilia. "You cannot hope to best me. For I am Ophilia of Flamesgrace.. Princess of Thieves. Your reckoning has come."

Lianna's jaw dropped. " _What!?_ "

Mattias threw his head back and _laughed_ , a gust of wind buffeting his coat. "You think wearing a purple tunic makes you a thief? Don't be ridiculous!"

Ophilia flipped the dagger in her hand—which had _not_ been there before, Lianna was certain of it—around to a forehand grip, and watched a drop of blood fall from the tip. "No. I wear the tunic because I _am_ a thief." She held up the dark ember, and it returned to its normal color. "Aeber sends their regards."

"Impossible!" Mattias' eyes widened, and he whipped around to look at the altar.

It was the last mistake he ever made. The abrupt twisting motion finished what Ophilia's dagger had started, and a long horizontal cut opened on his stomach. She stood calmly and watched as he desperately tried to keep his innards contained, but to no avail. "I have stolen the ember, and now your dignity. You will die here by your own hubris, after disemboweling _yourself_ in your haste."

He snarled, reaching for his staff. "I have the power of life and death! This is not the end!"

It was gone.

"I'm sorry, are you looking for this?" She held it up. "You are outmatched. You have deluded yourself into believing your fragment of a fragment is a match for the wrath of the Twelve. I stand before you as Flamebearer and Princess, and I am here to execute their will. And their will be that you perish for your sins."

He cackled madly, the sound pained. "You fool! Galdera's flame will consume you! Only a loyal disciple can bear his staff and survive!"

Sure enough, a dark, malignant flame began to creep over her hand, the flesh slowly burning away. She looked at her hand, then back. "Well, it's good that I bear the blessings of fire and light, then, isn't it?" She raised the ember in her other hand. "O Aelfric; Aeber; I call upon the powers you have granted me to turn back the evil of the accurst flame," She intoned.

"Try as you might, you cannot hope.. to.." He trailed off as the ember roared to life, a nimbus of incandescent white fire swirling around her. He stared in horror. "No, this can't be happening..!"

"Accept your fate, Mattias. You have lost." The divine inferno reached the staff, and the candelabra serving as its head _shattered_. She cast the haft aside, the clatter against the stone floor deafening in the ensuing silence. "Your life is at an end."

He struggled to channel his magic without his staff, but it was no use. After a long minute or so, he expired in an ever-growing pool of his own blood, before crumbling to dust as he was taken by his master. Left behind was naught but a vague bloody stain on the ancient flagstones.. just like all the others from the horrid things that had transpired here, centuries ago.

Lianna was horrified. "Phili, how could you _do_ such a thing..! You didn't have to make him _suffer_..!"

"I'm starting to think you have a sadistic streak, your highness." Therion emerged from the shadows wearing a grim smile. "I have to say; that was impressive. Even _I'm_ not that fast, and I'm Aeber's Champion."

"You're Aeber's _Champion_..?" Lianna was shocked. "Ophilia, are.. are you _truly_ the Princess of Thieves..?"

"I am. And I was given this task personally by Aeber, on behalf of the Twelve. Aelfric may not smile on me for it; but he does not condemn me either."

"You—but the gods can't—"

"There are exceptions." As was normally the case with these things, there Aeber was, when before there was no one. They crossed one leg over the other, resting an ankle on their other knee. "Like here; normally I can only appear before my Champion and other true disciples. But the presence of this profane altar is enough to warp the rules governing _all_ gods; myself included. Hello, Lianna. Princess Ophilia speaks very highly of you."

"Ah yes, it's times like these that remind me why Therion is such a drama queen." Ophilia deadpanned.

Lianna looked between them in shock. "Did you just accuse a _god_ of—"

"Relax," Therion shook his head. "Aeber believes a thief's worth is in their skill; there's no place for decorum in this profession."

"Just so. You've done well, Ophilia. Aelfric _is_ unhappy about your cruelty, but as before, he can overlook it given the circumstances. The man did try to damn your sister for eternity, on top of everything else. And as for me.." Aeber grinned wickedly. "I haven't seen a humiliation like that in _decades_. Many are humiliated beyond repair; but it is _very_ different when forces of this magnitude clash. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Aeber."

"As _before_? This isn't the first time!?"

"I recently killed a man who betrayed and nearly killed Therion, many years ago." She scowled. "He deserved what he got. No one hurts my family.. and _especially_ not my Therion."

Therion blushed, shifting in embarrassment. "Geez, your highness, laying it on a little thick there.."

"You love it, and you can't hide it from me, dear. I know you; all thieves have at least _some_ penchant for the dramatic."

"..Are you _courting_ Aeber's Champion?"

"I am. I love him." She said simply.

"I.. see," Lianna murmured.

"Well, I must be off. But one last thing before I go, Lianna; just between you and me.. I hear Steorra is looking for a new Champion." Aeber winked, and was gone.

"..Damn, that's one hell of a job offer."

"Steorra..?"

"One of the four forgotten gods." Therion took off his cloak. "This is Winnehild's blessing," He gestured to the brooch and his outfit, then held up a star-shaped pin. "And this is Steorra's."

He held it out, and Lianna took it hesitantly. "I just.. put it on..?"

"Normally I don't like people using the Talismans without the permission of that god's Champion, but if _you're_ the new Champion, that's about as good as reasons get."

Ophilia nodded. "He taught me to be a thief before he even gave me Aeber's Scimitar."

"Wait, you..! You were the old Prince of Thieves, weren't you? How did _Ophilia_ get the title..?"

Ophilia giggled. "Because I stole the title from him; how else?"

* * *

"I can't believe that lady stole my journal!" Tressa was fuming.

"Well, we'll just have to get it back!" Ali's voice followed soon after.

Ophilia slowed, having just arrived from making a round of the bazaar. "Someone stole something from you?"

"Uh.." Tressa abruptly clammed up, and Ophilia tilted her head.

"Was it something I said?"

"N-No, it's just—when you go all 'Princess of Thieves' you're totally different, a-and you kind of.. scare me.."

Ophilia felt her resolve and convictions teetering on the brink of collapse, balance disrupted by the classic amateur magic trick of removing the tablecloth; and it remained to be seen if it had been botched too badly to recover from.

_..Have I really changed so much..?_ She thought.

"I.. I'm sorry, I never meant to.." She shrank in on herself slightly. "I didn't realize I was so.." She grasped for the word, but it didn't come. She wasn't even sure what sentiment she was looking for.

"You look like you are pondering very intently indeed, Miss Ophilia! Might I be of assistance?"

"She's trying to think of a word to describe how she gets when she's Thief Ophilia."

"Hmm.. inexorable, perhaps?" Cyrus mused, completely oblivious to the stricken look on Ophilia's face. "No, that's not quite right, that only captures methodology, not disposition.. Ah, vicious! Much more succinct." A hand landed gently on his shoulder, and he turned to see Alfyn.

"How about you come with me a sec, I need a hand."

"Oh! Certainly! You'll have to excuse me, ladies!" He turned smartly, marching off with Alfyn, who waved apologetically over his shoulder.

Ophilia was reeling. Inexorable..? _Vicious_? "..am I really..?"

Tressa wouldn't make eye contact, and that told Ophilia everything she needed to know.

Ali looked between them. "I have no idea what we're talking about, but you seem really upset. You don't seem vicious to me, for what it's worth."

"..Thank you," She murmured. "I.. think I'm going to go, I.. need to think."

"Sorry.." Tressa looked as devastated as Ophilia felt.

She walked away in a daze. She was questioning everything about her beliefs; only a scant few weeks ago the gods had _praised_ her for that very behavior, but if she was so frightening.. Was what the gods wanted really so righteous..? She heard a whisper on the breeze.

_..your highness.. why do you doubt?_

She shivered, then made for the auction house; surely there would be a secluded place she could commune with Aeber. She would prefer Aelfric in this situation, but he was seemingly unable to communicate in person the way Aeber was; something about how Aeber could 'steal' into the mortal world.

She saw a figure disappear into a door off to the left side, and resolved to stay away; wherever that led, it seemed to be public.

_Or it's a coincidence, and they're alone._ The voice in her mind said. _In Grandport, anyone is a potential mark._

Therion had called it her thief's instinct; the part of her that was watching, calculating. The part that had been born of her years living on the street as a child, sparing as they may have been.

And then she saw Ali vanish into the door as well.

..Hadn't he nearly gotten himself killed by Morlock's bodyguard?

_Personal dilemma or no, you couldn't let him rush headlong into danger, could you?_ The voice said. _See? Go after them both._

Then a second figure entered; a woman in very provocative attire. Tressa _had_ said it was a woman; Ophilia knew she could just.. _go get it back, it would be **easy** —_

_No!_ She shook off the voice, but it returned, much more urgently.

_She's armed. Two daggers tucked under her cloak at the small of her back, two at her left hip, one at her right. Well-positioned; she knows how to use them. She moves like a thief—with the daggers, she's either a very bloodthirsty one.. or an assassin of some kind. If she catches Ali or Tressa alone, that's the end for them. While Tressa is capable, she's not equipped to handle an assassin._

_..But you are._

Ophilia cursed silently to herself, setting off for the doorway. She finished buckling the Scimitar to her belt as she passed through, and out the other side came the Princess of Thieves. She looked around, noting the faint footprints, the smell; sewers, then?

She caught sight of the woman, and crept after her, moving smoothly to blend in with the natural wavy patterns of the light on the water; patterns which were brighter or darker as needed at the behest of her magic. Her troubles were forgotten for the time being.

Now there was only the thrill of the chase.

She darted behind a wall when the woman looked back, but she knew she hadn't been seen. Sure enough, the woman continued, until she reached a long staircase, and she began to descend.

" _..you brat! You'll pay for that, mark my words!_ "

Ophilia's breath hitched when she heard Tressa's voice reply. " _Don't underestimate the power of this merchant!_ "

The woman stopped three-quarters of the way down; too far to reach unnoticed. "Oh, I see the girl came after us.. and her little friend, too."

" _I'm more than meets the eye, I'm warning you!_ "

_Dammit._ Ophilia knew if she didn't act now, his 'One-Man-Army' schtick would get him killed..

"Save it, brat. I know a fighter when I see one. You're not."

" _Or perhaps I'm simply hiding my strength for the right moment!_ "

"No, you're not. If you were doing that you'd let me believe you were weak, then kill me when I let my guard down."

_..Now **there** was an idea._

Ophilia quickly pinned Aelfric's Crest to her tunic, and her usual robe reappeared. She walked to the top of the stairs. "I-I won't let you harm them!"

The two would-be assailants turned in disbelief. "..What, was there a sale on overconfident children I wasn't aware of? You really can buy anything in Grandport, can't you?" The woman scoffed, turning to go the rest of the way down. "Whatever. I don't have time for you; run back to your convent, little nun."

"I am a Sister of the Light, and we have a solemn duty to help those in need!" She began to descend the stairs as well, and the man raised a brow.

"Are you daft? Walk away, or die with these two."

"You cannot intimidate me!" She slipped down a single stair, letting out a shriek and clutching her chest.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, that was priceless! Kid, go home, you're hopelessly out of your league."

"Maybe so," She squared her shoulders. "But I can't let you hurt two innocent children!"

The woman sighed. "If she's so determined to die, just _kill_ her."

He let out a very small sigh. "I hate killing kids.." He began to climb the stairs. "But you're really not taking the hint."

Ophilia braced her feet, preparing herself. "I don't want to fight, but I will!" He shook his head at her words, drawing a long, thin blade. A rapier, or a variant thereof, if she wasn't mistaken.

_It isn't going to save him._

He stopped a few stairs down. "I'll give you one more chance to run. Seriously kid; I'm impressed by the guts, but you know you're gonna die, right?"

"No; I am protected by the light." She cringed at her own theatrics, but it had the intended effect.

"..delusional, not brave. Got it. Well, have a nice afterlife, kid." He continued to approach, not raising his guard in the slightest. He raised his sword to strike. "Any last words? I know you religious types are big on that kind of thing." He half-shrugged. "Least I could do."

"..Yes, I believe last words are in order." She reached up and took the Crest off her tunic, her outfit shifting back to her royal attire. " _But they won't be mine._ " She snarled, darting inside his guard.

" _What the_ — _hlk..!_ " He staggered, staring in disbelief at the knife buried in his heart. Time stood still, just for a brief moment.

And then the moment was passed, and Ophilia cast his body off the side into the water below, sprinting down the stairs. The woman whirled, eyes widening. "What?!" They narrowed, and she drew a pair of daggers. "Oh, you crafty _bitch_! You're not a cleric at all!"

The scrape of steel on steel echoed through the cavernous space as Ophilia closed the distance, sparks flying as her dagger met the hilt of her opponents'. She let out a derisive huff. "You're not bad. I expected you to go down like your friend did," She taunted.

" _Shut up!_ " The woman roared, and the conflict began in earnest. She lunged with a dagger in either hand, slashing high then low, from the side, from the top, from the front, faster than Tressa or Ali could even keep track of.

Ophilia _laughed_ as she bobbed and weaved, some strikes coming within a hair's breadth, but never reaching their mark. "My, my! Aren't you a feisty one!" She tossed her dagger to her other hand, drawing the Scimitar in the beat between the dagger leaving one hand and being caught in a backhand grip in the other. " _My turn now_." She lashed out with the longer blade, using the opening to lunge straight into what Therion had dubbed 'no man's land'; the distance at which you were too close to fight traditionally, but too far to grapple with.

It was her preferred distance, precisely _because_ no one ever knew how to fight there; but she _did_. She flipped her weapons around, swiping with the edge of the Scimitar and jabbing lightning-fast with the dagger to keep her opponent on the defensive.

And then she was caught by surprise. The mystery woman flipped her own daggers to a backhand grip, shifting to a low stance, both hands raised by her head with the points forward. Ophilia hadn't expected a trained fighting style at this range; this was something she hadn't seen before.

"You got cocky, bitch! You're _mine_ , now!" The woman zigzagged forward, primarily striking at Ophilia's hands, only taking shots at her body when she had to open her guard to avoid losing a finger.

It was _incredibly_ difficult to deal with, as there was little opening to strike without opening herself to a counterattack. She growled, baring her teeth in a wicked grin. "Ooh, I do so love a _challenge_!"

She jumped back to create space; this tactic wasn't working.

The woman grinned. "Gotcha." While she was mid-jump, the woman flung a dagger at her, and Ophilia immediately saw the glowing runes on the blade.

_Oh, that's going to be trouble, isn't it._

It buried itself in her shoulder, and she screamed; more in anger than pain. "It's going to take more than that!" She yanked the dagger out, stowing it in her belt.

..She'd run the bitch out of knives if she had to.

It was then she noticed the spectral outline of the knife exactly where it had been.

"It's over! You can't win!" The woman ran at her, and as she dodged out of the way, Ophilia realized that whatever that enchantment was, it was preventing her from using her weapons. "You one-trick ponies are all the same!"

"You are sorely mistaken." Ophilia growled. She drew a dagger that had been a gift from Heathcote, and a sword they had received from Harald after returning a family heirloom.

"Changing blades isn't going to work, sweetheart." The woman smirked, thinking the conflict over. "Now are you going to be a good girl and die, or do we have to do this the hard way?"

" _For you!_ " Tressa cried.

Ophilia grinned. "Why thank you, it's just what I've _always_ wanted!" She thrust her hands forward. " _This will burn~!_ "

The woman's eyes widened as she realized what was happening; she darted backward, but not fast enough to avoid the burst of blue-white flame completely. She screamed, the skin of her left arm and leg charred for their entire length. "You can use _magic_?! What are you, some kind of Aeber wannabe?!"

Ophilia grinned wickedly. "Oh, didn't I introduce myself? How rude! I am Ophilia of Flamesgrace; Princess of Thieves. You're outmatched."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that! I've met hundreds of thieves, there _is_ no Prince of Thieves, that's a _myth_!"

"Believe as you will, the truth cares not."

"Fine! You can use magic? I've got a little something for that, _too_!" She reached into her cloak, drawing a violet runed dagger, compared to the red of the previous.

"I will _reflect_ your barbs!" A shimmering barrier sprang into being only moments before the dagger reached her; the dagger sailed straight through, but the ghostly afterimage ricocheted back, sinking to the hilt in the exact same place as the dagger did on Ophilia.

"What?! How did you do that?!"

"Because you were wrong.. I _am_ a cleric." With a grunt, Ophilia yanked that dagger out too, tucking it away. "By the Flame, my wounds are healed," She intoned. The two punctures from the thrown daggers closed, and Ophilia widened her stance, readying her magic. "I can do this _all_ day."

The woman paled. "That's impossible, no cleric can fight like _that_!"

"I told you; I'm the Princess of Thieves. Being a cleric is just my background."

The woman growled. "Fine! Then let's dance, kid!" She sprinted forward, daggers in hand.

"Tressa, if you'd be so kind?"

" _For you!_ "

Ophilia drew a simple stiletto dagger with a snake motif. " _Prepare yourself!_ "

The woman slashed frantically, but Ophilia continued to duck and slip away. "You can't dodge forever!"

"I don't need to. _In Aeber's name, I'll **take what's mine!**_ " With a rush of wind, Ophilia vanished.

"What?! Where did she go!?"

In an instant, the woman was beset on all sides as Ophilia channeled Aeber's greatest gift—his Reckoning had come. She was no more than a blur as she shot past again and again; but the long slashes her dagger left were very real. There was a lull, and the woman staggered. "H-How.." She coughed, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "..how can one girl hold so much power.."

She took a single step.

And then Ophilia was _there_ , dagger piercing straight up through the woman's chin.

Her eyes rolled back, and Ophilia withdrew her blade. The woman crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

Ophilia wiped her dagger, sheathing it before clasping her hands in prayer. "O Aelfric, I ask your forgiveness for the life I have taken in the name of saving these two souls. I ask forgiveness for my pride, and my arrogance. May the Light guide us all. Amen." She turned to Tressa and Ali. "Are you injured? I'm not going to ask if you're alright, I already know the answer to that."

"No, I'm.. I'm good," Ali said vacantly. "That was.. I see what you were saying, Tressa."

"Thank you for saving us, Ophilia.. I know what I said earlier hurt to hear.. but if it weren't for that we'd be.. dead."

Ophilia squared her shoulders. "If I must be the one to bloody my hands to protect others, then so be it. I had my moment of doubt earlier.. but Olberic is a good man, is he not? He kills to protect those who can't. He does so on the open battlefield; and so too shall I in the shadows."

Ali regarded her thoughtfully. "..Where did you get that Scimitar? It's styled like the ones from my homeland."

"It was a gift from Aeber, though I received it from his Champion, who received it in turn from our friend H'aanit."

He stared blankly. "I'd say that's impossible, but everything you just did I would have called impossible before today."

"Ophilia!" Therion's voice carried over the room. He appeared at the top of the stairs, noting the corpse. "..I'm getting slow."

Ophilia giggled. "I happened to be in the right place at the right time this time, don't be too hard on yourself."

* * *

"Olberic!" Cecily's voice carried over the din, and soon she came into view, running towards him.

Ophilia giggled at the flush on the knight's face. "The Unbending Blade, flustered by the appearance of a pretty girl? Now I've seen everything," She teased.

Olberic shot her a mildly annoyed look, but said nothing; he knew he had no leg to stand on. Primrose patted his shoulder. "Relax, Olberic. Take it from me; a woman doesn't cross a crowded market at a dead run like that for a man she doesn't adore. And since you're not related, that really only leaves two options."

"Two?" He questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Either you're a dear, lifelong friend, or she fancies you."

He was unable to respond before Cecily arrived, skidding to a halt in front of them. "What are _you_ doing here?! If I'd known you were coming I'd have made arrangements!" She halted, looking at the other three. "Oh, and for you three as well, of course," She chuckled awkwardly.

Ophilia smiled. "We decided to come visit; Olberic and Therion are quite fond of the ale here, and Therion and I have quite fallen in love with that wonderful spiced venison at the restaurant next door."

"Oh, then you'll be happy to hear the proprietors actually married two months ago! Knocked down the wall between, and now it's just one establishment!"

Therion smiled. "Music to my ears."

Cecily turned to Primrose. "So what brings you along?"

Primrose smiled. "I'm here to meet H'aanit. She returned to S'warkii, so I decided to tag along, since Victor's Hollow is so close by; relatively speaking, of course."

"Oh, she's the one with the snow leopard, right? Big, strong, muscular woman?"

Primrose raised a brow with a smirk. "Someone's a fan."

Cecily laughed. "True enough, but it's not me; I couldn't tell you how many times Ned's brought her up."

"Is that so? Well, unfortunately for him, she's spoken for."

"Really? By who?"

"Primrose! It is good to seen thee!" The group turned to see the huntress herself, Linde bounding over to pounce on Therion.

"Gaargh!" He laid on the ground, face neutral as Linde licked his face affectionately, then laid on his chest, purring loudly. "..Good to see you too, Linde. Go right ahead, make yourself at home."

Ophilia giggled. "She always did like you, Therion. All cats do, it seems."

"Therion haveth much in common with them, after all." H'aanit grinned as she reached them. "He only liketh attention on his terms, for example."

"Gee, thanks." He deadpanned.

H'aanit turned to Primrose, embracing her warmly. "And how hast life treateth thee, my dear? I trust thou findeth the mercantile profession satisfactory?"

Understanding dawned on Cecily. "Ohh, gotcha; _that_ kind of 'here to meet H'aanit'."

Primrose smiled. "Yes." She looked at H'aanit. "It 'suiteth' me quite well, though Tressa does not agree with my tactic of batting my eyelashes to close a sale. She says it's cheating."

H'aanit laughed heartily. "Well, thy charms are great, why should thou not usen them?"

Ophilia knelt by Therion, scratching Linde behind the ears. "Can you let my dear Therion up, please? We can't very well go get you any venison if you keep sitting on him," She coaxed.

Linde sprang to her feet and off of Therion in a single bound, driving the wind from him. "..Thanks, hon.." He wheezed.

"Hon?!" Cecily stared at the two in shock. "I knew you were like, his protégé or something, but I didn't realize you were courting!"

"It happened after we departed from the tournament." Ophilia explained. "Therion here had a lot on his mind. It was only once that business had been resolved that we began our relationship."

H'aanit smirked. "Thou meanest that was when he began followen thee like a puppy."

"Hey," Therion protested.

Primrose tried to stifle a smirk. "I'm sorry, Therion, dear, but I'm afraid she's right."

He pouted, standing and dusting himself off. "Tch. I see how it is; come on Linde, I know _you_ won't make fun of me," Ophilia began to giggle.

He stuck his nose in the air and marched away, and Linde happily trailed after him, ignorant of the patently ridiculous nature of his gait—or at least uncaring of it. Ophilia's giggle quickly growing to full-blown laughter. "W-Wait for me!" She called, running after the two.

The others watched them go, smiling fondly. "I didn't understand what she saw in him at first, but now that he's grown to trust us, it's easy to see the silly boy under the bitter exterior." Primrose smiled. "I got along with him just fine, given what we'd been through, but it was always puzzling why she was so enamored with him."

Olberic nodded. "And then the business in Northreach happened, and I could see the reverse, as well. Ophilia has a fire in her that cannot be understated."

H'aanit snorted. "And yet thou just did. I would not describen it as a 'fire'."

"Now, now," Primrose chided. "We should let Ophilia share her mysteries on her own terms."

"Well now I _have_ to know!" Cecily cried.

"Then I suppose we should follow their example; I could use a good drink after such a long journey." Olberic hesitated a moment, then offered an arm to Cecily. "Shall we?"

She flushed as dark as her robe, slipping an arm through his. "..We shall." Primrose did a little happy dance behind the two, shooting Olberic a thumbs up, and H'aanit laughed. Cecily looked back, but Primrose was perfectly composed. "What's so funny?"

"Prim simply delighteth me. Payen no mind."

Primrose blushed. "Charmer," She murmured.

* * *

Ophilia sat with Therion, watching the crowded tavern from a corner table. She pointed to a shifty-looking man in a different corner. "..Him. He's eyeing that woman there." She pointed to another table, where a clearly affluent woman sat with her father. "Wait, that's.. Ellie, I believe her name was. We saved her from the Forest of No Return, didn't we?"

Therion looked at her, then nodded. "..We did. Good eye, I wouldn't have remembered." He lowered his voice, grumbling to himself. "Damn thing spirited me away to that fog dimension most of the battle, so I didn't see much of her. I was too busy carving our way out to deal with my frustration."

"If it helps, it was primarily vulnerable to heavier blades and light; neither of which are your specialty, since you didn't have the Brooch at that time."

"Is _that_ why I was stuck there till it died," He mused. "Yeah, it's too bad H'aanit had the Brooch; Guardian Liondog would have been the ticket."

"Oh, he's moving!" They looked up, noting that the man had risen from his table.

"Intercept, or steal it back?"

"Hmm.. steal it back, I don't want to risk a confrontation in our favorite restaurant in Victor's Hollow. What if they kicked us out?" She looked over at him with a sly grin. "Want to see who can get it back first?"

"See, _this_ is why I follow you like a puppy; it's not _just_ because I like you, it's also because it's _fun_."

They looked back, and to their surprise, the man passed right on by Ellie without a second glance, headed for.. them. "..do you think he noticed us watching?"

"Maybe; we'll see what he wants."

The man stopped at the bar, and the bartender brought him two more tankards. He arrived at the table. "Hail. Might I join you a moment?"

"Ophilia?" Therion looked at her, surprising the man slightly.

"If those are for us, I don't see why not."

He nodded. "They are." He set the three tankards down, taking a seat. "Normally I'm not one to do this, but I recognize you two; you were here with Olberic, the arena champion." He looked pointedly at Therion. "And I know you're no cleric, no matter what that robe says; you're a thief, same as me."

Therion shrugged. "It makes people less nervous. I'm not here to rob anyone. I'm surprised you admitted that, though."

"I know what you're capable of. And I saw you watching that woman; I wanted to make sure I wasn't stealing your mark. The last thing either of us needs is to get nicked because we got in each other's way."

Ophilia regarded him thoughtfully. "..I respect that. She's not our mark, though; technically no one is, but we were watching her because we know her. We saved her from the Forest of No Return some months back. We were actually watching _you_."

He started. " _Me_?"

"We were going to steal whatever you stole from her and return it. It's become something of a game we play, to keep in practice. But as I am a Sister of the Light—"

"Wait, you're _actually_ clerics?"

"Just her; you were dead on the money that I'm a thief. I taught her to be one too, and now she's better than I'll ever be. I'm a cleric by skills, not by faith. I can use the magic, but I'm not really a believer."

He regarded the two. "..I'll be damned, you lot really are Champions. My mates said I was daft for believing it, but when I saw Olberic level Archibold in a single swing.."

Therion grinned. "Champion of Aeber, at your service."

"And I am the Champion of Aelfric."

"But you're a thief? Surely he takes issue with that," The man was clearly very confused.

"I only steal that which is stolen to begin with, or that which belongs to those who are wicked. I once robbed a corrupt noble, for example. I keep what I need to live in respectable comfort, and give the rest to those who need it."

"..Mayhap you should meet Marta."

"The benefactor of the orphanage, yes?"

The man was stunned. "How—How'd you know that?"

"We know a lot of things about a lot of people. Two of our companions have a knack for it."

"Why aren't you in touch, then?"

"There's no need, and while I agree with what Marta uses the money for, I don't agree with banditry."

"Well, not all of us have divine favor."

"And I can respect what you do in spite of that." Therion raised his tankard. "From one thief to another."

The man knocked his against it cautiously. "Yeah."

"So what is your name? Since it would seem we're no longer at odds, there's no reason not to introduce ourselves. I am Ophilia of Flamesgrace."

The man barely avoided spitting out his drink. "You _what_ —" He lowered his voice. " _You're_ the _Princess of Thieves_?!"

Ophilia was stunned. "You've.. heard of me?"

"I've heard tales of a woman in a purple tunic, silent as the night, who can bend shadows to her will; story goes some bloke from Northreach said he used to be part of a gang of thieves led by a bastard named Darius, and that he had just been sent away by the guy when a group of eight warriors arrived with fantastical abilities. The thief in the group fought the leader—apparently they knew each other, but right before he got his arse kicked that woman appeared from the dark and stabbed him in the back, claiming to be the new Princess of Thieves, and that she was Ophilia of Flamesgrace. The bloke just hid, fearing for his life, and he ran once they'd gone." The man shook his head. "Hang me, I thought it was just a tall tale; but you're _real_!"

She growled. "Bastard deserved what he got."

The man froze, turning to Therion. ".. _You_ were the thief, then. What.." He swallowed. "Pardon me for askin', but.. what was that all about, what with you and Darius..?"

"He betrayed me a long time ago, then kicked me off a cliff."

"An' you _lived_?!"

"Aeber was smiling on me, I suppose. I used to call it bad luck, but that was before I met Ophilia."

"Hang on, you said _you're_ Aeber's Champion, why is she..?"

Therion shrugged. "'Cause she's better than me."

The man stared, then sat back in his chair with a thump. "..Blimey, I never thought I'd meet the two of you in person. Hell, I thought the two of you weren't real!"

"We are very real, I assure you."

"Hail, Therion, Ophilia!" Olberic's voice carried over the tavern, and it descended into silence as everyone looked over at the imposing figure. "Oh. Er.. Carry on?"

_"It's Sir Olberic Eisenberg..!"_ Someone whispered.

_"I thought 'e looked big from the stands, but 'e's a right **big** bastard, ain't 'e?!"_

"Alright, alright! Settle down! We're not here for autographs, go about your business!" Cecily stepped forwards, easily slipping into her role as agent and promoter. "If you're really fixin' to meet the mighty Olberic, you can find me at the usual time and place and we can work something out!" The crowd collectively grumbled a bit, but soon returned to their business.

Olberic and Cecily approached, and she laughed. "Well, I see you two make friends quickly! I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I suppose you could say that." Therion laughed.

The man snorted. "Aye, friends is good enough."

"What's _that_ mean?"

"Does she not know?" The man looked at Therion and Ophilia, who shook their heads.

"Not know _what_? Why are you lot always shrouded in mystery?!"

Olberic pulled out a chair for Cecily, then sat down himself. "Ophilia, it is your story to share."

"I am the Princess of Thieves." She stated.

Cecily stared. "..if you were anyone else. How, though? Wouldn't that be _him_?" She jerked a thumb towards Therion.

He shook his head. "Used to be; then she got one over on _me_ , and the title was hers."

The thief stared at Therion. "You _used_ to be..!? Wait, that means—" He lowered his voice again. "You were the one who robbed the Asperweld estate..! _And_ the Cianno family..!"

"The one and only."

"And she's _better_?!"

"Whoa, whoa, go back, are you all part of some kind of secret society of thieves or something!?"

"No, we just hear about notable jobs, and once it's agreed that someone is the best, they end up being called Prince or Princess of Thieves. But since while I was training her, Ophilia managed to lift _my_ pouch without me knowing; _and_ with me _knowing_ she was a thief?" Therion laughed. "There was nothing else to do but pass the title to her. She actually did it here in Victor's Hollow, the day of the tournament."

"I remember you calling us together to make the announcement." Olberic nodded.

Cecily stared at Ophilia. "..You're the greatest thief in Orsterra?"

"I would like to think so; I cannot say there are none better, but I have yet to meet or hear about them."

"I'd bet my fortune that there aren't." Therion said firmly. "Not just because I trained you, but because it's hard to top being a Champion and having a Talisman on top of your training. If I had the Scimitar we'd probably be even, but when you have it?"

"Yeah, uh, excuse me," Cecily interjected. "When you say Talisman, are you talking about the legendary Archetype Talismans? I thought only Champions could use.. those.." She trailed off. "Oh. Right."

Therion took the Crest off his tunic, and his thief's outfit returned. "Ta-da~," He sang. "That's why I can use clerical magic, by the way. Oh, we never got your name; we kinda got sidetracked."

"Oh, uh.. I'm.. Marta."

The group blinked, save for Cecily. "Come again?" Ophilia blurted.

Therion looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, I _thought_ you took that a bit personally when you said 'some of us don't have divine favor'."

He snorted. "Yeah, a bit. But you clearly don't bear any ill will, just vague disapproval."

"Hey, that's just her; I may defer to her, but we still have our separate philosophies." Therion raised his tankard again. "Cheers."

Ophilia raised hers as well. "I won't say anything specific, since it's your business, but I will acknowledge and commend you for your generosity. I may not like your methods, but as I said, you're still going a good thing, which is more than can be said for most."

Cecily stared. "Marta? _That_ Marta?"

"Yeah. That a problem?" He challenged.

"Even if it is, I would suggest you not make it one, friend." Olberic's voice was just shy of menacing.

Marta blinked. "..huh. Is _that_ how you two ended up working together?" Cecily spluttered, and Olberic's brow knit together. Marta quickly waved his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean nothing by it, really! Honest question!"

"..No, I wanted to speak with Gustav, and she singled me out as a viable competitor. She offered to get me into the tournament to meet with him; I'd have to win to do so, which was what she wanted out of the deal."

Marta nodded in approval at Cecily. "Shrewd plan, I respect that. So the relationship came after then, huh?"

"Er.. today, actually. I can handle a blade, but words are not my forte."

"I just didn't know how to ask a self-proclaimed wandering knight if he wanted to tie himself down; even if it _was_ to a place like here, and to a lovely lady like me," Cecily flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the group laughed, though Olberic was bright red.

Ophilia smiled. "I'm happy for you two."

Olberic took a drink to try and hide his embarrassment. Primrose smiled gently. "Come now, Olberic, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. Have some pride in winning over such a lovely lady," She teased.

Cecily blushed. "Now wait a minute, don't go turning the tables on me here," She protested weakly amidst renewed laughter.

Ophilia looked at her friends—her _family_. For all it had tried.. life couldn't steal her family away from her. Besides..

Life should know better than to try and steal from the Princess of Thieves.


End file.
